


Detka

by AirieNSFW (Airie)



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Abduction, Breeding, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Dubious Consent, F/M, Femdom, Impregnation, Kidnapping, Rough Sex, death by snu snu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 21:03:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19980469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airie/pseuds/AirieNSFW
Summary: David King is caught by the killer. But the Huntress has other plans for him than sacrifice to the Entity. She wants to have a little girl of her own and he's going to help her, whether he likes it or not.





	Detka

"Oh, fuck off!" David cursed, ducking behind a fallen over log, a hatchet missing his head by an inch, cutting the air with a sharp 'whoosh'.

A hum, soft yet sinister, could be heard somewhere nearby. The hum grew louder as his assailant was approaching. It was her, the Huntress. And she was gaining on him. Thinking fast, he reached for a rock and tossed it in the nearby bushes, hoping that she would take the bait. He wasn't stupid enough to peek from behind his cover, listening intently instead. He could still hear the humming, but couldn't pinpoint its exact location and distance. Where was she? Did she fall for the diversion?

An axe brutally assaulting the log proved she did not. David cursed again, dashing forward in a rain of splinters and leaves. His gut told him to take a sharp turn. Thank God he listened, because if he hadn’t he would end up with another hatchet lodged in the back of his skull.

"This bitch!" He thought, half smirking. Terror mixed with excitement pumped through his veins. This wasn't a brawl in some dingy bar - this was a fight for his life against something not entirely human. A battle of wits and will. 

What a night! What a lovely night!

The humming grew quieter, then ceased. He lost her… for now. Pausing to catch his breath, he crouched behind a dormant generator. He listened intently - nothing. No humming, no footsteps, only the rain. He had the upper hand for the moment, but he shouldn't dally like a dickhead. 

Cautiously, he stepped out of cover, noticing too late a big fat raven sitting on top of the generator. David froze, glaring at the bird. The raven turned its head to the man, the beady black eyes glaring back. 

"Don't you dare you foken cu-!"

The feathery fucker flew away with a echoing crow, betraying his position. As if waiting for the signal, a triumphant cry echoed from the distance, followed by a hatchet. And this one found its mark. David grunted in pain, jolting away and into another chase, blood seeping form a cut the blade left on his calf. 

"Just a scratch." He assured himself, bursting into full sprint.

He realized the bloody hum did not follow him this time. Did she give up? Bollocks. She would stop only when he's dead. He slowed down to a jog, realizing he ran out of stamina unusually fast. What was going on?

"Poison…" he realized too late, falling into blackness.

\---

He woke up on his own, not by a hook piercing through his back. Score one for him. He was laying on his side on a blanket of furs with his leg bandaged haphazardly. Where was he? It seemed he was in a log cabin, built to withstand the harshest weather. If this was the afterlife, he got royally screwed.

What was that smell? Smelled like food, only more… primitive. Like someone was whipping out a stew with what they could only find in the woods. Damn, the place smelled like a den. The rustic geometrical and floral shapes painted on the walls and handmade toys scattered around his furry bed were cute, but they did little to lighten the atmosphere.

He struggled to get up, still dizzy from whatever shit was on that hatchet. A chain rustled, proving his effort pointless. David traced the length of the chain going from a manacle of his ankle to a heavy screw in the wall. But that did not disturb him as much as noticing an array of other, shorter chains fixed in right next to his. The view of much smaller manacles at the end of each chain and the scattered toys gave him some dark ideas…

Anyway, he was being held prisoner. Great. Maybe ending up at the tip of a hook was not that bad after all?

“Oh shit.” He breathed, hearing humming. She was home. 

He squeezed into the corner, glaring at the sheet-covered entryway. An arm pushed the dirty sheet aside and the Huntress entered the small room. She smelled like fresh kill, the observation supported by fresh ruddy stains on her shirt and overalls. She held a steaming wooden bowl, full of whatever mystery substance was stinking up the place. They locked eyes. David could only make out a faint glint of her eyes, hidden under the grimy hare mask. Did she ever take that thing off? 

She exhaled a soft sigh, pleased to see he was awake. She approached, her bare feet making no noise on the old wooden floor. She sat at the edge of the furry bedding, her arm extended slowly handing him the bowl. David accepted, wary of what might happen if he refused. He sat with the hot bowl for a longer moment before realizing he will be offered no utensils. The Huntress grew visibly impatient, her upper lip rose, exposing her unnaturally white, sharp teeth. 

Hurriedly, David wolfed down the food with his fingers like a savage. It tasted just like it smelled and looked - rough and simple but in no way bland. When he was done eating, he carefully set the bowl aside, as not to make any sudden moves he would instantly regret. 

The Huntress observed him the entire time he ate, cocking her head to the side resembling an attentive animal. Despite being in a hazardous situation, he was in awe of her stature. What a lass! She could make a killing fighting in the rings in London. 

So, what now? She didn't kill him, bought him home and fed him. That didn't mean he was safe. Jesus… did she plan to fatten him up? Did she fancy human flesh? 

Without warning her hand shoot forward, David instinctively put his guard up, tensing up to counter the coming blow. But none came.

"Dorogoy" she said in a hoarse voice, stroking his cheek. "Moy slavnyy kotonok." 

Unlike her humming, her speaking voice was rough, unused to human speech. She must have thought she was stroking him gently, but in reality she was just an inch from being abusive, grazing his skin with her rough, dirty palm. David winced, but endured. Getting a dirty palm rubbed across his face was not pleasant, but far better than a fist. Or an axe. Unexpectedly, she rowdily got on top of him, straddling him, her heavy ass pinning his pelvis to the floor.

“W-whoa there, big girl!” He gasped, raising his palms defensively. What the fuck was going on? “Easy! Nice and easy…” He babbled, watching for any sign of the Huntress losing her patience and deciding to just pummel him into a bloody pulp. 

She was smiling, though the grimace she made was more predatory than happy. She slowly leaned forward, her huge tits pressing against David’s palms. Through her hoarse shirt he could feel her thick nipples harden. Damn, she was warm, though still smelled like a beast. She took one of his hands and pressed against her rock-hard abdomen.

“Detka.” She said as softly as her hoarse voice would allow. “Detka…” She repeated, rubbing her stomach against his sweaty hand.

David had no idea what was she talking about, he didn’t speak a lick of Russian. But hey, she wasn’t turning violent, so it was best to make sure he didn’t antagonize her for long enough to find a way out of this situation…

“Whoa!” He yelled, when she grew tired of rubbing her stomach and tit into his hands, boldly reaching for his shirt, tearing it off him like it were paper. “Look, I’m flattered, but-”

She cupped his face between her hands and dipped her head for a deep, primal kiss. David’s eyes widened as the Huntress sucked too hard on his lips and her tongue struck too deep inside. She tasted like roasted meat and berries. She was strong and determined. Determined to fuck him apparently, as her groin grinded up and down his pelvis, rubbing against his involuntarily responding prick. 

She broke off their kiss, a string of saliva still connecting their lips. David couldn’t see her entire face, still hidden under the eerie mask, but he could have sworn he saw little sparks glinting in her eyes. 

“Detka…” She said again, sliding her hands down his chest and stomach, pausing at his pants. “Ty dash' mne.” 

“Hey! Take it easy!” David gasped when she grabbed him by the waistband and tugged at it brutally.

But the Huntress was having none of it, sharply pulling down his pants and boxers to his knees, freeing his traitorous cock, which was slowly building up a sizeable erection. She gasped in awe, seizing it like a particularly interesting animal specimen. She examined his flushed cockhead form different angles, whilst her hands jerked the shaft. David clenched his fists, sucking in air through clenched teeth. Was this the first time she had a cock in her hands? She was jerking him off like a jackhammer! He gasped, his feet bucked against the furs, the chain chimed in response. He was fucked.

She looked up at him, surprised to see him in pain. He gulped loudly, forcing himself to remain calm. There was no telling what she would do to him if she’d somehow decide he was not happy with her advances. Against his will, he rocked his hips into her rough hands, keeping his eyes locked with hers. His response must have satisfied the Huntress as she let out a pleased grunt, her palms forming into a tight tunnel for him to thrust into. Would be nice if she’d at least spit in them to give him some lubrication, but he was not about to make any demands. 

A bead of sweat rolled down David’s back as he continued to fuck her hands, whilst she observed him with almost child-like fascination. She must have spent many a lonely night in this place, whatever and wherever this place was. 

She let go of his now fully erect cock, standing up with a pleased smile, her shadow completely obstructing him. David noticed she was trembling with excitement, barely able to collect herself. She began tearing off her clothes in haste, throwing her grimy garments haphazardly around the room. Fully naked, she laid down on her side next to him. Wow, she was big. She must have grew up in these woods, he couldn’t imagine any civilized girl to have this sort of unique physique. So… robust and strong. 

Her eyes and lips glimmered in the faint light. Cautiously, David slowly extended his hand to touch her, sliding his hand down her shoulder and waist, heaving goosebumps on her skin. The Huntress let out a purr, her thighs rubbing together with anticipation. Getting a bit more confident, David cupped her heavy, firm breast, giving it a light squeeze. She was towering and feral, but she was still a woman. And a horny one. 

“You like that, huh? I bet you do. It must get pretty lonely in your little hut in the woods… Probably because you keep throwing those bloody hatchets at people.” He murmured, playing with her nipple, his attentive cock rubbing against her thigh. 

“Ya khochu tebya seychas!” She groaned, pushing his hand away, laying on him flat, nearly crushing poor David underneath her. 

She cooed, rubbing against David, his prick safely tucked between her dripping folds. She wrapped her arms around him, humping him, completely unaware of her own strength. He struggled for air, unable to shake her off. She probably smothered more than one small animal as a child, he could tell. She was going to kill him! If not intentionally then by accident! And yet, despite his situation he was still hard, his tip dripping precome.

The Huntress breathed irregularly, overtaken by primitive lust. She sat up, her weight crushing David’s pelvis and his cock. Impatiently, she reached down between her legs to find his prick, guiding it to meet with her hot, wet hole. Slowly, she descended on his length, her wet slippery flesh enveloping him. She let out an ecstatic cry, her hands closing on David’s shoulders, her nails cutting into his skin. She he rocked her hips, gasping and panting, trying out his cock from different angles whilst the man underneath her was somewhere between pleasure and pain. She was slamming her entire weight against him too hard, but good God she was tight and wet, he could feel her juices leaking out of her, slicking her thighs and his groin. 

She was indeed a wild one.

He reached to grab her by the hips to at least steer her to a better angle, but he might as well try to move a wall. She didn’t even notice his struggle, riding him wildly, her tits bouncing with her every move, her hairy pussy making the most outrageous wet sounds as his dick slid in and out of her rhythmically. 

And despite the danger, it felt good.

The Huntress let out a sound, David couldn’t determine whether it was a word or some incoherent cry. She rose on her knees, her tender lips wrapped around his cockhead, and impaled herself on his length. Then again. And again, her cries getting wilder and louder, groans mixed with ecstatic wails. She was enjoying him, overtaken by the primal urge to mate instead of kill and against his better judgement, David reached to roughly squeeze her tits whilst pumping into her from below. 

He panted and groaned with the wild woman on top of him, both of them sweating like savages, dancing this primitive dance of theirs, forgetting who was the hunter and who was prey. 

“Fuck.” He rasped through clenched teeth, realizing he was going to come soon. 

She grinded her pelvis into his, burying his cock inside her as deep as possible, to the limits, taking in the whole thing to the very base. David loudly sucked air in, letting out a curse, releasing inside the Huntress, coming in her in short, plentiful streams. She threw her head back, her nails cutting into the flesh on his shoulders. She quivered, her mouth agape, whispering something in Russian. 

He wiped sweat off his brow, swallowing loudly and regaining some sense. He fucked her. He came inside her. Now what? She was still on top of him, her hips slowly drawing circles, his now shrinking prick still lodged inside her. She was clenching him tight, not wanting even a drop of seed to escape. 

She sighed pleased, still overtaken by the afterglow. She looked down at the man, her face impossible to read under her mask. She eased her iron grip on David’s shoulders, he realized that he was going to bruise if he hadn’t already. Slowly, her hands ran the length of his arms and she took his hands in hers. With surprising gentleness she pressed them to her stomach.

“Ty dal mne tak mnogo.” She spoke hoarsely, rocking back and forth, stroking her flat, muscular stomach with his hands and humming her favorite tune, giving David the familiar chills.

She let go of his hands and stroked her own cheek, like she was rewarding herself with a caress. Her glossy lips parted whilst her hands wandered lower, down her neck and chest. She breathed deep, exhaling in long oddly sensual huffs. David felt odd pride that he fucked her into such a docile state… even if it was completely unplanned and not entirely his idea. 

Her eyes glimmered in the mask’s sockets. He wondered what color they were. Carelessly, he reached up to lift the damned thing, to peer underneath and see her face, just a peek. His hands were inches from her face, just a little bit closer…

Sensing his fingers reach for her mask the Huntress immediately snapped out of her blissful daze. She stared down at David, her whole body tensing up. She roared ferally, her fist shoot forward, hitting him square in the jaw. David’s head snapped back from impact and then there was nothing, only darkness.

\---

He woke up with numbing pain radiating throughout his jaw. The sensation was familiar from his boxing days – he got knocked out cold. Carefully, David ran his hand down his face. His teeth were still intact, though he painfully bit down on his lower lip when she punched him. Hard enough to draw blood. 

It was raining and he was soaked. He took a look around, the misty trees for the first time giving him some comfort. He was outside of the cabin, laying in the grass tossed away after he served his purpose. His shirt was torn into rags, his pants still pulled down to his knees. His shoulders were bleeding from the Huntress’ nails, his lower back hurt from supporting her weight. Her hairy snatch chafed his groin.

But hey, he was alive. 

He looked over his shoulder, half expecting her to burst through the door with an axe. But no such thing happened. For a second he could see her imposing silhouette pass the window. And that hum. That fucking hum. Did she ever grow tired of that melody?

Whatever, he was alive and save for some scratches and bruises he was still in the game. With newly restored resolve David picked himself up from the dirt and pulled his pants up. He shot the window one last dirty look, spat blood on the ground and turned around, marching as far away from the cabin as possible.

**Author's Note:**

> ❤ If you like my lewd stuff, consider following me here:
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/theAirie)  
> [Hentai-Foundry](http://www.hentai-foundry.com/user/Airie/profile)  
> [DeviantArt](https://www.deviantart.com/theairie)


End file.
